Analgesics such as paracetamol and other NSAIA type drugs have been used for some time for the treatment of pain and/or as antipyretics, this dual action sometimes being contraindicated. Moreover, the high death rate associated with their hepatotoxic activity means that due care must be exercised when administering these drugs.
For this reason, the need remains in this field to search for new, more selective molecules with greater pharmacological potency and little hepatotoxic effect, and which do not, if possible, possess the antipyretic effect generally associated with the already known types of drug.
The present invention includes a series of new N-acylated 4-hydroxyphenylamine derivatives, linked via an alkylene bridge to the nitrogen atom of a 1,2-benzisothiazol-3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide group.
It has been ascertained that, surprisingly, these compounds possess high analgesic activity free from antipyretic activity, and that they display, in addition, little hepatotoxic effect. Moreover, they are available on an industrial scale, so that they prove satisfactory from the standpoint of their possible therapeutic application in the clinical situation, and thus from the standpoint of their practical application.